Outakkes Sindrome del Corazon Roto
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Pequeños momentos no vistos de esta historia. Se recomienda leer primero la de Sindrome del Corazon Roto. Drabbles
1. Outakke1

**Hola soy Paulinita Rathbone escritora de "Síndrome del Corazón Roto" como sabrán hay pequeñas escenas que no se vieron dentro de la historia por que quizá no tenían sentido o estaban fuera de lugar, pero bueno para que sepan algunas cosas aquí están los Outakkes de esta historia:**

**EL NUEVO AMIGO DE BELLA**

**Pequeña conversación que tienen Bella y Jasper cuando se conocen despues de que ella sale enojada del hospital**

Tan metida que estaba en mis pensamientos, que no sentí a la persona contra quien choque y caí al suelo dándome totalmente en el trasero.

-¡auch!

-¡lo siento mucho!- alce mi vista para ver a un chico muy guapo, tenia los ojos de un color azul muy claro y brillante, y su pelo era de color rubio como la miel- ven te ayudo a levantarte- me tendió la mano y con algo de duda pero aun asi la tome y el me ayudo a parar

-gracias

-de verdad lo siento, iba distraído

-la distracción era mutua- le tendí la mano- soy Bella

-Jasper, mucho gusto- estreche su mano

-igualmente- sonreí este chico se veía agradable

-¿veo que tenias prisa por salir verdad?- me respondió la sonrisa y debo decir que era linda pero no tanto como la del cretino de haya dentro

-si un poco

-¿algún familiar enfermo?

-si mi amigo… este lo operaron

-ah lo siento mucho espero que no sea grave

-gracias pero ya esta fuera de peligro

-eso es bueno

-¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

-se me nota mucho- río- o vengo de Texas nos mudamos hace unos días

Por un momento me miraba como si esperara algo, pero no entendía que se me hacia un poco conocido pero no recordaba a quien, mejor no le comento nada no se vaya a molestar.

-supongo que vas a la universidad

-si y supongo que tu también

-eso creo…

Me volvió a sonreír y no entendía por que pero le di igual, no se veía como un maniático o algo asi

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco? Te ves algo tensa

-¿se me nota mucho?

-no, pero puedo sentir tu tensión

-esta bien

Caminamos un largo recorrido tuve oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, no era mala persona.

Despues de un rato me mache a mi casa sin antes darle las gracias por des-tensarme y acompañarme un rato me hacia falta un poco de compañía que no fuera la conocida para olvidarme un poco del problema que tengo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ahora saben que Jasper si reconoció a Bella desde el principio pero ella que es un poquito despistada ni lo noto. Bueno este es el primer Outtake que dejo, si quieren alguno en especial sobre un capitulo que les haya dejado duda, coméntenmelo y veremos que podemos hacer. Aclaro van a ser pequeños capítulos creo que se llaman Drabbles. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **


	2. Outakke2

**EL MALVADO PLAN DE JACOB**

**Escena de Jacob y Paul despues de que Edward conoce a Jacob**

-¿de cuando acá eres muy amiguito de Cullen?- me dijo Paul despues de que Cullen se fuera a sus clases, que ñoño

-cállate tonto no sabes que suerte tengo

-¿de que hablas?

-¿a poco no sabes las nuevas?- el negó- en que cueva vives, bueno el punto es que me eh enterado de muy buena fuente que el hijo predilecto del Dr. Cullen ha tenido un pequeño "accidente" y ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda ni a nada ni a nadie

-¿y eso a ti que te interesa?- le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡auch idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-por que eres un idiota. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta es la oportunidad perfecta?

-oportunidad ¿eh?... ¿para que?

-dios estoy rodeado de tontos, te lo pondré fácil Edward me va ayudar a planear mi venganza

-supongo que esa venganza incluye a Swan ¿no?

-si y lo mejor de todo es que yo no tendré mucho que ver por que Eddie va a hacer todo el trabajo sucio por mi

-eso si, ¿pero Jake por que tanto rencor contra ella?

-para que le enseñe que conmigo nadie juega

-pero si ella nunca fue nada tuyo, de hecho tu fuste el insistente

-sabes deja de decir idioteces y te cuento todo

-¿ya lo tenias planeado?

-por supollo- guiñe el ojo- solo necesitaba al tonto perfecto y quien mejor que su mejor amigo

-a ver cuéntame

Le platique de mi plan, en que consistía y hasta que parte nosotros apareceríamos, por un momento vi a Paul dudar pero sabía perfectamente que conmigo nadie juega y sale ileso.

-eso es cruel Jake

-pues mas te vale no decir nada por que sabes de lo que soy capaz

-esta bien no me diré nada si me respondes una pregunta

-no dirás nada pero pregunta

-¿Por qué odias tanto a los Cullen? Por que yo que recuerde eras muy buen amigo de su hermano

-si eso fue hace mucho, pero me di cuenta que ellos son unos presumidos de… todo es perfecto mi familia es perfecta, mi esposa es perfecta y es buena en la cama, mis hijos son perfectos bla bla, y me canse de que siempre fueran ellos los que recibían los halagos y de estar a su sombra, por cierto ahora recuerdo que Jasper regreso

-¿Jasper Withlock? ¿También era tu amigo no?

-si pero nunca fuimos muy cercanos además el se mudo quien sabe a donde y pues perdimos contacto y puf la amistad acabo

-ya veo, pues no tengo otra opción cuanta conmigo

-asi me gusta

**Ahora saben por que Jacob odia tanto a Bella como a Edward y no solo él a toda la familia Cullen. Aunque aquí y en china lo conocemos como celos xD.**

**Nos leemos ya saben alguna sugerencia háganmela saber**

**Besitos **

**Pau**


	3. Outakke3

**EL REENCUENTRO CON ALEC**

**El día de la Navidad cuando Alec visita a Bella**

Estaba en mi casa hoy era día de Navidad, lo que significaba cena con los Cullen sinceramente no quería ir pero Esme había sido demasiado insistente con ellos y pues no quería parecer grosera, aunque si eso me costara ver a su hijo una vez mas.

Estos meses habían sido algo asi como si me aplastaran el corazón todos los días, aunque en mis sueños Edward era diferente, me decía a cada momento que me amaba y que no podía vivir sin mi, esa era la visión que yo me había formado pero lastima que no era real, ya que lo evitaba cada ves que podía. Como la ocasión en que el monitor me quería poner con el en el proyecto final, era una completa locura como que de la nada ya todos tenían pareja como si supieran lo que iba a suceder, tenia la sospecha de que él tenia algo que ver, en cuanto el profesor me quiso poner con el le hice ver por que no quería estar con el, tal vez había sido demasiado dura pero en esos momentos era yo quien necesitaba estar alejada de el.

-Bella cariño tienes visitas- me grito mi madre desde abajo

-voy- ¿Quién será?

Me levante de mi cama, estaba buscando mis zapatos cuando…

-siempre has sido una chica lenta- voltee y sonreí al ver a mi viejo amigo ahí en la entrada de mi cuarto

-¡Alec!

-quien mas nena- corrí abrazarlo

-Wow estas mas diferente que la ultima vez que te vi

-si lo se, el rubio me queda de maravilla- se movió el cabello estilo comercial de champú

-¿y Marcus?- pregunte

-fue con su familia, la verdad como aun no se hacen a la idea de que su niño no va en el rumbo que ellos quisieran, pues me evite peleas y me dije como estará mi amiguis Bella… y aquí estoy

-ay cariño tan gay como siempre- comencé a reir y el igual

-¿y Edward?- pregunto y deje de reir- ¿que pasa?

-es una larga historia

-pues- miro su reloj- Marcus aun pasara mucho tiempo con su familia asi que tengo mucho tiempo

Suspire, le platique de manera muy resumida lo que había sucedido estos últimos meses, pude notar como la cara de Alec se oscurecía hasta déjenme decirles que parecía hombre, pero aun asi termine de contarle todo.

-es un idiota, ahora estoy aun mas orgulloso de ser gay

-eso lo veo

-¿y van a cenar hoy en su cara?

-Esme no tiene la culpa

-lo se Esme es un amor, aun no se como pudo parir esa cosa

-Alec no le digas asi

Me quede un rato silencio, mientras el daba vueltas en mi cuarto, si no lo conociera bien diría que esta tramando algo.

-tengo una idea

-dime

-según tu Edward no recuerda nada, por ende a mi

-aja ¿y eso que?

-¿y eso que? Pues le haremos pagar al asno lo que te hizo- lo mire confundida- quiero decir que por una noche voy a ser heterosexual

-Alec no te entiendo

-ay si que eres tontita- me dio golpecitos en la cabeza- voy a fingir ser tu sexy novio

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?- me comencé a reir- Alec no creo que puedas pasar por heterosexual, cariño eres mas gay que el guardarropa de Boy George

-cariño que no te dije que interprete a Romeo en la preparatoria, es fácil

-pero tu ropa…

-eso no es problema, traigo algo en mi maleta que puede pasarse por de hombre, no te preocupes

-no creo que funcione, es decir como de la nada tengo un novio si no se me ha visto con un chico en 6 meses

-cariño soy tu amor de internet, tu sabes nos conocimos en el chat… y pum el amor fluyo que se yo, se creativa

-bien, aunque no creo que funcione

Y tenia razón como era posible que esto funcionara era una completa y total locura.

.

.

.

.

.

Funciono, la cara de Edward me lo decía todo estaba molesto podía verlo Alec era un genio.

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el momento en el que Alec hizo su aparición y como el plan fue de el.**

**Ando trabajando en aquello que me pidieron en el final de SDCR, déjeme ver si lo subo como Epilogo o como otro Outtake… no se**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
